


The Art of War

by orphan_account



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Sun said:</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of War

Oh, subtlety of subtleties!  
Without form!   
Oh, mystery of mysteries!

 

Jayne is cleaning his guns when River enters the mess. She pulls up short when she sees him. He's all muscle, broad shoulders, thick-necked, big hands. River watches his hands as he reassembles one of the guns. They're huge and unexpectedly deft, and something about them makes her stomach tingle.

He looks up and she's captivated by the bridge of his nose. His jaw is square and his beard makes her guts twist. She's shaking a little.

Jayne frowns at her, and shifts in his seat, ready to fight or run.

She realizes he's terrified. Suddenly afraid, she turns on her heel and flees the mess.

***

Scrutinze him,  
Know the flaws   
In his plans.

Probe him,   
Know his strengths   
And weaknesses

River spends a lot of time watching him work out, peering through the grating like a spy. His ribs poke through his shirt like a barrel, and she wonders how they would feel to touch (she never looks at his legs). How would he feel?

Jayne puts up his bar and slides off of the bench. He is not static. River follows the movement, craning her neck.

She likes that.

Jayne glances up at the walkway. He doesn't really register her presence, but she knows it's time to go anyways. Captain Daddy is looking for her.

***

A small force  
Obstinately fighting  
Will be captured  
By a larger force.

One day they have a close call with Reavers (not hungry, this time).

River, itching and irritable, tears the mess apart. "On death ground we demonstrate the desperateness of the situation," she cries, knocking over a chair.

Simon (he doesn't understand, he will never ever understand) ducks as she flings a bowl at his head. "Mei Mei..." he says, soothingly.

" _Strike with chaos_ ," River screams, running for the knife rack.

She's suddenly being crushed, squish up against the wall. Jayne's ribcage presses against her body and his big hands pin her wrists to the wall. She looks up at him, heart in her mouth. He looks at her.

If the enemy is full,   
Be prepared.  
If strong,   
Avoid him.

His eyes are dark. River kicks him and runs away.

***

The Way of Invasion is this:  
Deep penetration  
Brings cohesion;  
Your enemy   
Will not prevail.

 

She hides in Jayne's bunk because logic dictates that it's the very last place anyone would look for her. When he slides down into his cabin, she suddenly remembers about his shoulders and his ribs and his hands. She is surrounded by his smell, and her insides turn to jelly.

Jayne has stopped dead at the sight of her. His fear and uncertainty roll off of him in waves.

" _Ni ta ma de,_ Crazy. You still _fong luh_?"

"The girl is calm."

"Then what the gorram hell are you doing in my bunk? If you've so much as _touched_ one of my girls..."

He still hasn't moved from his place by the ladder.

 _Gorramit, girl, you're a hot little thing. Too bad your brain's twisted._

She hears the thought clear as speech, and blood rushes to her cheeks.

He comes over to the bunk. "Get down now, girl. You shouldn't be up in my room. It ain't right."

"But she wants to be in your room. She wants to be in your bed," River tells him.

"Huh?" Jayne is the very picture of confusion. He's also beginning to look a little worried.

River grabs his arm, pulls. He has no choice but to climb up into the bunk.

He's only inches away. She leans in closer.

One, one thousand. Two, one thousand.

The victorious army  
Is victorious first  
And seeks battle later;

Three, one thousand. His heartbeat is faster. River worries that his circulatory system will fail.

The defeated army   
Does battle first   
And seeks victory later.

She closes her eyes so that she has no idea who moved first.

And in the end, Jayne is just a man.

And River, clever River, is (finally) just a girl.


End file.
